


it's something

by OpenPandorasBox



Series: Slow Show [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPandorasBox/pseuds/OpenPandorasBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s evil.”</p>
<p>Jemma barely stifled another laugh.  “That’s a pretty definitive statement, Agent Ward. Are you sure your view on the matter isn’t just a touch coloured by your experience tonight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's something

Grant Ward tugged sharply on his already-loose bow tie and tossed it with force across the lab.  Settling himself down onto a stool with such violence that it rocked backwards and threatened to toss him onto the floor, he shoved a hand through his dishevelled hair and glared down at the seemingly innocuous box of unknown origin on the table in front of him.

“It’s inert.”  Jemma Simmons’ voice rang out brightly behind him. 

Grant narrowed his eyes further as he continued to glare down at the smooth metal object. “How can you be sure? That’s what we thought last time and look at how that turned out.”

Jemma’s eyes carefully assessed the mud splattered across the broad expanse of the back of his suit jacket and smothered a laugh.  His pants were torn, his shoes covered in filth, his hair a far cry from its usually well maintained style, and she knew that the rest of him probably hadn’t fared any better.  He sat with his usual stiffness in what was customarily her lab stool, but she figured she’d let it go just this once.  He’d had a rough day.

“Well, to be fair,” she walked around to stand beside him, glancing at him through the corner of her eye. Her gaze caught on the streak of dirt across his cheek. “Last time we simply thought it was a jewellery box.”

“It’s not.”

“No,” Jemma shook her head, her ponytail fluttering against the sides of her neck as her head moved from side to side. “It is most definitely not a jewellery box.”

“It’s evil.”

Jemma barely stifled another laugh.  “That’s a pretty definitive statement, Agent Ward. Are you sure your view on the matter isn’t just a touch coloured by your experience tonight?”

Ward scowled, his eyes never leaving the gleaming and polished surface of the offending object. “I am one hundred percent sure that my view is one hundred percent coloured by my experience with that thing.”

He finished off his quiet declaration with such venom in his tone that Jemma didn’t bother smothering the laugh that had been bubbling up in her chest since she’d discreetly watched him wrench and tug at his bow tie as he’d walked into her lab.

“Cheer up, Agent Ward.” Jemma’s voice sparkled with light laughter.  She rocked back on her heels before leaning forward to try and catch Ward’s dark gaze.  Her ponytail swung forward and over the small box, attracting his attention.  She smiled brightly when he shifted his eyes up to meet hers and felt a little bubble of pleasure when his glare lessened.  “You saved the world. Again.”

Jemma stood straight and Ward`s eyes followed her.  Placing one hand on his shoulder, she pretended not to notice the way his muscles stiffened under her touch for the barest second before relaxing again.  She leaned forward and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly before she settled a quick kiss on his cheek.  By the time she’d pulled back, he’d schooled his expression back to a studied neutral.  Jemma fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

“That’s got to count for something,” she added.

With another quick smile, she turned and walked back out of the lab, the doors sliding shut behind her with an almost silent swish.

“Yeah,” Ward looked down at the metal box in front of him.  He blinked. Determinedly, he resisted the urge to raise his hand to his cheek. “Something.”


End file.
